1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to optical fiber connectors, and especially to an optical fiber connector with a shutter.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used optical fiber connector includes a plug and a shutter rotatably mounted on the plug for covering the plug when the optical fiber connector is not used. An elastic mechanism including a spring is generally employed for mounting the shutter on the plug, so that the shutter may be closed, covering the plug automatically. However, elasticity of the spring can deteriorate with use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.